


SWAG2016: Iwaizumi/Oikawa

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Iwaizumi/Oikawa drabbles written for SWAG2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts AU - the Yule Ball is coming up and Iwaizumi is a little dense.
> 
> (G, no warnings)

Potions is before lunch and Iwaizumi has spent half the lesson waiting for it to be over because he's so hungry, despite the unpleasant smells coming from cauldrons around the dungeon from failed attempts. Oikawa leaves him with the more difficult aspects of their clean-up, as usual, and Iwaizumi is finally done putting everything away and grabs his satchel, looking forward to eating.

Oikawa is, predictably, surrounded by a flock of girls. There's a Ravenclaw that they have Charms with standing in front of him, blushing at him as she asks, "Oikawa, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

He smiles at her gently, "I'm touched you'd ask, but I'm afraid I already have a date."

Iwaizumi's stomach twists, and he tells himself that it's just because he's hungry. He charms Oikawa's tie to fly up and whack him in the face. "Oi, Shittykawa. I'm starving, let's go."

Oikawa waves apologetically at the girl, following Iwaizumi to the Great Hall. They join Matsukawa and Hanamaki, who are already stuffing their faces with sandwiches in companionable silence. Iwaizumi heaps his plate, but then another girl approaches Oikawa while they're eating to be given the same answer, and his stomach twists again. This time, he knows that it has nothing to do with how hungry he is.

He doesn't remember Oikawa getting a new girlfriend. Maybe this shouldn't surprise him, it's not like Oikawa has to tell him every single detail of his life. Maybe Iwaizumi gives Oikawa updates when things happen in his life, but when he thinks about it, maybe that's just because not a lot _happens_ in Iwaizumi's life. He's not wildly popular like Oikawa, doesn't get up to much. Maybe getting a new girlfriend is just so unremarkable to Oikawa that he doesn't feel the need to mention it.

Iwaizumi wishes that Oikawa getting a girlfriend wasn't quite so signifcant to _him_.

 

* * *

 

"You're in a bad mood," Oikawa says at quidditch practice that afternoon.

"Am I?" Iwaizumi asks, practicing swinging at bludgers with Matsukawa and Hanamaki. He isn't a beater, but damn if this isn't a satisfying feeling anyway. They've always trained to cover each other's positions, just in case, because it feels like the sort of thing that matters in a game with iron balls charmed to actively try knocking players off their brooms.

"You said you were hungry at lunch," Oikawa says, "and you only ate half as much as you usually do."

"That was five hours ago," Iwaizumi replies, taking a swing at a bludger. It makes a satisfying _thunk_ against his bat. "Maybe you shouldn't be talking to me when I'm trying to concentrate."

"You're avoiding me."

"You're imagining it."

Iwaizumi avoids Oikawa after practice is over too, and ignores his pout.

 

* * *

 

"What are you wearing to the Yule Ball?" Oikawa asks the next day. Iwaizumi isn't avoiding him any more because, well, it's hard to avoid your best friend, who you share a dorm and every single class with. He's kind of given up.

"Don't know," Iwaizumi grunts. "Don't really care about the Yule Ball. Maybe I won't go."

"You _have to_ ," Oikawa says, his eyes going wide.

Iwaizumi really doesn't want to watch Oikawa dance with someone else all night. He just grunts noncommittally again.

Oikawa sighs. "Why are you so difficult?"

"That's what I ask myself about you every single day of my life," Iwaizumi retorts.

"How do I decide what to wear?" Oikawa asks. "I want to coordinate with my date. That sort of thing is important, you know."

"Why are you asking me?" Iwaizumi snaps. "Ask your stupid date, then."

Oikawa blinks at him. " _Hajime_."

"What?" Iwaizumi asks, getting irritable now.

"I just did."

"Did what?"

"I asked my date what they're wearing to the Yule Ball."

"You—" Iwaizumi pauses. "You what?"

"I asked my date," Oikawa says slowly and clearly, "what he's wearing to the Yule Ball. I asked you, because you are my date. We talked about this."

"What the fuck?" Iwaizumi asks, his face burning. "When?"

"I asked you to go to the Yule Ball and you said yes," Oikawa says. "Last week."

Iwaizumi remembers something like that. "I… I thought you were asking me to. Attend. In general."

Oikawa stares at him. "I can't believe you. I thought—Merlin's _balls_ , do you not want to go with me? I thought I was being obvious. I wanted to do something big and flashy, but I knew you wouldn't like it so I toned it down. Did I tone it down too much? I can't believe—shit, you don't want to go with me as a date, do you? I have to go—"

"No you don't," Iwaizumi says easily, stopping Oikawa with a hand around his wrist. "You don't have to go anywhere. I'll go as your date, Oikawa. I want to. I'm an idiot. Sorry."

Oikawa sighs loudly in relief, clutching his chest. "I think my heart just raced a marathon."

"Sorry," Iwaizumi says again, sliding his hand into Oikawa's and squeezing. "I'll go with you. I'll… wear whatever colour you want. You look good in green, for the record."

"I wear green every day," Oikawa points out. "Maybe mint."

"…Isn't that green too?"

"You don't understand fashion, it's okay. I'll take care of it." Oikawa squeezes his hand tightly, smiling like he just can't contain his happiness. "Next time I ask you something, it's going to be so flashy. There's going to be so much glitter."

"There is _not_ going to be so much glitter."

"There will be a little glitter," Oikawa amends. "And it's going to be great. Just like the Yule Ball. That we're going to together."

Iwaizumi laughs fondly, bumping their shoulders together. "Yeah. It will be."


	2. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts AU - Oikawa is up late, stargazing.
> 
> (G, no warnings)

It's past midnight and maybe he'll regret this in the morning, when he has to wake up for quidditch practice before class, but Oikawa can't really bring himself to care about that right now, as he sits at the very top of the astronomy tower with his star chart spread out in front of him and his brass telescope in his hands.

There are no astronomy classes tonight, no teachers who will catch him and tell him to return to his dorm. The prefects never patrol this high, so Oikawa is secure in the knowledge that he's alone, that he can enjoy stargazing in peace.

His family's estate is out in the countryside, far enough away from the light pollution of the city that the night sky shines clearly overhead. Oikawa's always liked sitting on his balcony, or climbing to the roof, and being here on top of the astronomy tower makes him feel a little less homesick.

He's about to lift his telescope to his eye again when he hears some shuffling behind him. He gathers his things quickly, eyes going wide as he anticipates getting scolded by a teacher.

It's not a teacher, though, but Iwaizumi, standing there wrapped in a blanket and carrying another with a frown.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa greets with a small smile. Maybe he's not out of trouble just yet.

"You have to be awake in five hours," Iwaizumi tells him, walking over to where Oikawa is and wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. "What the hell are you doing up here so late?"

"It's peaceful, isn't it?" Oikawa asks, looking up at the sky. "There's no one else around, just the sounds of night time, the gentle breeze, and the stars."

Iwaizumi hums, sounding unconvinced, but he sits down beside Oikawa anyway, their shoulders pressed against each other. The blanket around Oikawa is warm, but Iwaizumi is warmer. Oikawa leans into him a little more with a content sigh.

"Do you remember," Oikawa says, "how you came to stay with me for a week over the break? And we'd just climb onto the roof and lie there under the stars?"

"Of course I do," Iwaizumi replies, wrapping his arm around Oikawa's waist. They lean their heads against each other and Oikawa sighs, relaxing a little. "I remember how happy you always looked, when you're stargazing. You look that happy now too, you know. That's how I knew I'd find you here. That's why I'm sitting here with you, instead of dragging you back to our dorm before we get in trouble."

"Being out here makes me feel a little less homesick," Oikawa says, because he's thirteen, and he's allowed to miss home when he's been at school for a couple of months.

"Yeah," Iwaizumi murmurs. "Every time I look up at the stars, I think about lying on the roof of your house and picking out the constellations."

Oikawa smiles, finding Iwaizumi's hand with his and squeezing tightly. "Even if I'm away from home, though, it's not too bad because I'm still with you."

Iwaizumi squeezes Oikawa's hand right back. "I'm glad, Oikawa."


	3. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >   
> _Look after him_ , Iwaizumi was told as a child.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> _I promise_ , he replied.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> He just wished he'd known what he was getting into, then.
> 
> (G, no warnings)

Looking after Oikawa is a little difficult, Iwaizumi thinks to himself, when Oikawa doesn't seem even the slightest bit inclined to take care of himself.

It's frustrating, and difficult not to blame himself for it anyway. Iwaizumi does what he can, because it's what he does, it's what he needs to do, and he feels like a failure when Oikawa ends up tired, exhausted, broken after pushing himself too far.

He can't do this, he thinks, as he carefully puts Oikawa back together, piece by piece. He can't keep doing this, again and again. He never asked for it, he never wanted this responsibility.

"I'm sorry," Oikawa says, his voice small and trembling, as Iwaizumi takes care of him. "I'm sorry you have to do this."

"I don't _have_ to do anything," Iwaizumi mutters in reply, and his hands are gentle on Oikawa, soft as they tilt his face up so they can look each other. "I'm not doing this because I have to, okay?"

Oikawa's lips twist into a sad smile. "I feel like I'm your responsibility sometimes, you know? And you never wanted that. I won't blame you if you ever want to leave, you know."

"Shut up," Iwaizumi tells him. " _Shut up_ and just let me take care of you, okay?"

Thinking it is one thing. Being told by Oikawa is a different matter entirely and it's an unwelcome experience. He doesn't want Oikawa to voice his most bitter thoughts, because when Oikawa does it, he doesn't have the rest of Iwaizumi's thoughts to balance him out. He probably doesn't even think about them himself, doesn't even realise that for every time Iwaizumi gets annoyed, for every time that Iwaizumi just wants to throw his hands in the air and give up, there are countless times when he's in awe of Oikawa, when he truly enjoys being friends with Oikawa, when he thinks that he wouldn't want a life without Oikawa in it because it would be too quiet, too slow, too boring.

So he makes sure to tell Oikawa all of that himself, because he deserves to know. He lies beside Oikawa in his bed, when he's too sore to get up, when he isn't in the mood because his knee aches enough when he's lying down and he doesn't want to find out how much worse it will get if he tries to stand. He nestles himself against Oikawa's side like it's his place in the world and maybe it is, maybe that's something that he's never had a choice in, but that doesn't matter to him half as much as the fact that this place is _his_ , and he's not going anywhere.

He lies there, with Oikawa's hand in his, and tells them both about why he's still here, why he cares so much, why he's never going to turn his back on Oikawa and walk away. He cares about Oikawa too much for that, he enjoys spending time with Oikawa too much for that, he loves Oikawa too much to even consider it.

Oikawa shuts his eyes and curls his fingers around Iwaizumi's a little tighter. Iwaizumi squeezes his hand in return.

He doesn't even remember who he was speaking to, when he promised to take care of Oikawa when they were younger, but that doesn't matter to him either. Right now, he promises himself that he'll do it, and that's all he needs.


	4. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >   
> _Some think love can be measured by the amount of butterflies in their tummy. Others think love can be measured in bunches of flowers, or by using the words 'for ever.' But love can only truly be measured by actions. It can be a small thing, such as peeling an orange for a person you love because you know they don't like doing it._  
>  — Marian Keyes
> 
> (G, no warnings)

Iwaizumi doesn't say he loves Oikawa.

Not with words.

He isn't one for romantic gestures, for things that will leave Oikawa breathless and teary-eyed. Honestly, he isn't the type to do anything that would encourage Oikawa's theatrics at all. His love isn't something that needs to be paraded for others to see; not by him and not by Oikawa either.

Maybe it takes a while for Oikawa to understand that, when they first start off, because it's definitely not how Oikawa works.

He eventually ends up getting it, though, because he understands Iwaizumi. He knows how Iwaizumi works, just as well as Iwaizumi knows how he works.

He knows that Iwaizumi's love for him isn't in the words he says but the things he does, the little every day things that have become so routine that they don't even feel all that remarkable, when Oikawa looks at them one at a time.

That makes them special in his own way, though, because it means that Iwaizumi silently says _I love you_ to Oikawa every single day, in countless little ways.

It's there in the way Iwaizumi waits for Oikawa every morning, standing at the corner of his street until Oikawa joins him, just so that they can walk to school together.

It's there in the way that he brushes their shoulders together when Oikawa is yawning especially loud in the morning, the telltale sign of a night without enough sleep. Iwaizumi jostles Oikawa until he wakes, lets Oikawa lean against his shoulder a little as they wait to cross the streets, supporting him silently.

It's there in the way Iwaizumi will pick up the white bandage that lives in Oikawa's sports bag next to his black knee pad, on the days that Oikawa is feeling resentful about it, not wanting to wear it. Iwaizumi will wait, impatiently, but he'll wait all the same, holding the bandage out, letting Oikawa ride out the sudden rush of loathing he sometimes feels for it, before he finally accepts it and slides it over his knee.

It's there in the way that Iwaizumi spikes any toss that Oikawa sends his way, on their good days, on their bad days. It doesn't matter if it's not quite the right direction, not quite the right speed. He'll hit it, because Oikawa tossed it, because Oikawa sent it to him. Because Oikawa can always, always rely on him on the court. Because as long as Iwaizumi's standing on the court, Oikawa knows that he isn't alone.

Sometimes, it's a little louder than that, a little more obvious. Sometimes, it's there in Iwaizumi's eyes, when they're alone together at the end of a long day, when they're packing up the gym together, when they're walking home, and there's no one else to see the way Iwaizumi smiles, or the way they brush their hands against each other enough times that they give up all pretences and just link their fingers together as they walk.

It's there when Iwaizumi will learn Oikawa's favourite song at the time, just so he can hum it when Oikawa's in a bad mood.

It's there in Iwaizumi's steady, reliable presence, and perhaps he doesn't need to put it into words at all, because Oikawa hears it all the same.


	5. Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >   
> _"Giving someone a piece of your soul is better than giving a piece of your heart. Because souls are eternal."_  
>  — Helen Boswell
> 
> (T, brief mention of sex)

For Tooru's ninth birthday, Hajime gives him a jar with nine fireflies inside. He stayed out catching them the night before with his father's help and it had taken longer than he would have liked, but it's completely worth it for the way that Tooru's eyes light up with wonder as Hajime takes him out into the backyard that night and gives him the glowing jar.

"They're so beautiful," Tooru breathes, hugging the jar to his chest and peering down at it with a smile. "Thank you."

Hajime grins, flushing with pride. The idea had been his. Even his father liked the thought of it.

They sit there with the jar at their feet, glowing softly, until they eventually unscrew the lid and watch the bugs fly away. They rest their shoulders against each other as they look up, watching the lights of the fireflies slowly disappear into the night as they fly off.

It's a short-lived gift, Hajime supposes, which is why he'd given Tooru an alien shirt earlier that day, but Tooru doesn't stop talking about it for an entire week, always turning to Hajime with a, _hey, do you remember the fireflies_ —

They grow older, and Hajime stops catching bugs, starts playing volleyball with Tooru instead, but the jar sits in Tooru's room, on Tooru's windowsill, with the same lid that has holes punched into it. Tooru's cleaned it out now, started using it to store things in. He goes through a phase of collecting semi-precious stones and he keeps them all in there, until he gets bored and empties the jar out. He starts folding origami when he's stressed for a while and uses the jar to store those, too. The jar is always there and it always catches Hajime's eye, always makes him smile.

 

* * *

 

On a summer's night when they're fifteen, Tooru turns to Hajime, shoulders bumping, and smiles at him. "Hey, do you remember the fireflies you caught for me, when I turned nine?"

What he means is, _I love you_ , and Hajime hears it, can read between the lines with Tooru better than anyone else can.

"Yeah," he murmurs. "I remember that."

They press their lips together, shy and hesitant. Hajime rests his hand on the back of Tooru's neck, holding him close, fingers curling against his warm skin in a silent, _I love you too_.

 

* * *

 

By the next summer, they're familiar with kissing each other. They're familiar with the spaces they occupy in each other's lives, the way they fit together like corresponding pieces of a puzzle.

Love is a complicated concept for sixteen year old boys, but they understand it as much as they can, understand the way they feel when they're together, like everything is right, like they can do anything that they want to, as long as they're doing it together.

 

* * *

 

At eighteen, they're panting into each other's mouths, clinging to each other desperately, not wanting to let go because this is the last time for a while, the last time before they part ways and no matter how many plans they make to see each other regularly, to talk to each other regularly, it's still terrifying to both of them.

"I love you," Tooru whispers against Hajime's skin. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

They barely understand love any better now than they did two years ago, but they're trying, they're growing, they're clinging to each other and letting each other go all at once, finding their own footing in the hopes that they'll be steadier when they have each other to lean on once again.

 

* * *

 

Hajime watches Tooru pack his belongings to leave, watches as Tooru packs the old jar, stuffed full of photos of him all of their other friends, full of every goodbye note he's received from his team. It's a jar of memories, and something tugs at Hajime's chest at the thought of that. He never intended for it to hold so much meaning, as a nine year old wanting to impress his best friend for his birthday. He might have given Tooru a jar of fireflies that night, but he must have poured his soul into it at some point, must have entrusted it into Tooru's care. He hasn't been let down since.

Crossing the room, Hajime pulls Tooru into his arms and kisses him firmly, kisses all over his face until Tooru starts kissing back.

"I'm meant to be getting my packing done and you're distracting me," Tooru says lightly, even though his grip on Hajime tightens.

"I know," Hajime clings tighter. "I know, I'm sorry. I just. I love you."

Tooru smiles, but it's tight, pained, sad. "I love you too."

 

* * *

 

At twenty one, Hajime sits in front of the coffee table with an empty jar. It's a new one, not the one that Tooru has on the desk in their study. Tooru's out and won't be back for another hour. Hajime has that long to get this finished.

It's a smaller jar than the one he gave Tooru last time, because what it needs to hold is something smaller, simpler.

He finishes folding the last piece of paper, nodding to himself with satisfaction, and starts putting them into the jar, one by one.

There are more than he can count, and all but one of them say the same thing: _I love you_

The last one, that he makes sure to put right at the bottom of the jar, unfolded, reads: _Marry me_.

 

* * *

 

At twenty two, they promise their hearts to each other in a small ceremony with their friends and family. They smile at each other—they've been smiling all day. Hajime's cheeks are beginning to hurt.

They've already had each other's souls for longer than they can even measure.


	6. Mulan AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulan AU - Oikawa as Mulan, Iwaizumi as Shang
> 
> (T, genderfluid Oikawa)

Iwaizumi Hajime is in the middle of training the newest recruits to save their country from certain doom and he doesn't have the time to deal with very much else. The trainees are quite a handful, loud personalities that don't necessarily mesh very easily together, all eager to upstage each other, eager to impress Iwaizumi. He really doesn't have time for their shit. He doesn't have time for the in-fighting and the sabotaging and the growing pains until they settle into a good unit that can trust each other and protect each other when the time comes.

He sure as hell doesn't have the time for a sexual identity crisis either.

"Oikawa," he barks out, "pick up the pace."

"Yes sir!" Oikawa replies as he jogs faster, catching up to the rest of the group.

Iwaizumi sighs to himself, following a few steps behind. Maybe his voice came out a bit harsher than he intended. He never _intends_ to be mean to Oikawa, just the same as he doesn't intend to be mean to the any of the other recruits either. It just seems to happen on its own, beyond Iwaizumi's control.

Kind of like the way his thoughts have an alarming tendency to linger on Oikawa, also completely beyond his control, no matter how hard he tries to rein them back in.

Oikawa is… incredibly pretty, Iwaizumi thinks to himself. A little annoying, and a little slow to come into himself and his strengths, but now that he has, he's blossoming, he's shining bright among the other soldiers and honestly, it's not Iwaizumi's fault that he draws so much attention to himself.

Iwaizumi's trying to believe that it's not his fault that he finds Oikawa so damn _attractive_ , too. It's not like he's the only one, he thinks desperately. He's heard the others discussing how pretty they think Oikawa is, how remarkably soft his hair is, how soft his skin is.

Iwaizumi tries very hard not to be jealous at the fact that they've touched Oikawa at all, even if he knows that it's just from their friendly tussling. It's not the way that Iwaizumi wants to touch Oikawa and—he stops those thoughts right there, before they can become any more detailed, before they give way to the jealousy that threatens to swallow him whole at any given moment when he spends too long thinking about Oikawa.

The fact of the matter is: they're both soldiers. They're both men. Iwaizumi has more important things to do right now than to dwell on what he wants, what he can't have, what it means for him.

 

* * *

 

When he finds out the truth, he sees the tears welling in Oikawa's eyes and doesn't know if it's relief or disappointment tearing its way through his chest.

Either way, the guilt just feels worse.

 

* * *

 

They don't talk about it until everything's over. Until after the Emperor has declared Oikawa a hero.

"Oikawa," he says quietly, feeling awkward in all his armour in the Oikawa family's gardens. He's glad that at least Oikawa's family name is correct. He's ready to learn an entirely new name, an entirely new set of pronouns, but it's a comforting thing, to have the one thing that links the two of them together.

"You can call me Tooru," Oikawa tells him, when they're alone together, away from the rest of the family. "I don't mind that. I liked being Tooru. Being a boy."

Iwaizumi blinks, as Oikawa takes his hands.

"Unless you prefer not to," Oikawa says quickly. "I don't mind, either way. I don't think it's a black and white matter, really. I think it's… fluid. I don't know. I just—"

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi says, bringing their joined hands to his lips, kissing them gently. "I don't mind either. I love you, regardless."

Oikawa beams, eyes full of relief, and pulls Iwaizumi into a tight embrace. "Thank you."


	7. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts with Oikawa dreaming about a past life, where he was a demon. He doesn't expect to end up transforming into one.
> 
> (T, body horror, blood)

Oikawa has had a headache for days.

He blames it on the dreams, violent and unsettling as they are, recurring to the point that Oikawa begins to dread sleeping, no matter how badly his head is pounding.

He dreams of blood, of destruction, of dominion. He dreams of reducing towns and cities to nothing more than ash and rubble, laughing in the face of the pain he's wrought, suffocating any glimmer of hope out of the world with his own bare hands.

It's uncomfortable, made even worse by the nagging feeling that they're not dreams as much as they're memories. He can't quite stomach that fact, struggles to accept that he was ever like that.

His headache gets worse and it's the kind of headache that doesn't respond to medication, doesn't improve when he tries sitting in a dark room, only growing more and more painful as time passes.

It's not until the pain starts to concentrate itself into two places on either side of Oikawa's head that he realises what's actually happening. He rubs at the skin anxiously, remembering the horns that he has in the dream. The pain gets even worse one morning when Oikawa wakes up to a mouth full of blood, realising that he's bitten himself in his sleep. He licks his teeth and hisses in pain as he finds a fang, sharp enough to have his tongue bleeding.

He stares at his teeth in the bathroom mirror. Most of them are unchanged, but his canines are more pronounced now, longer and sharper. Oikawa bites his lip and tongue more times than he can count before he starts remembering to account for the fangs.

With his fangs grown, the pain in his head seems to intensify, until Oikawa can barely stand to get out of bed. His teammates are concerned and Iwaizumi visits him on a regular basis, bringing homework and gifts from the rest of the student population, not even having the heart to grouse at Oikawa for the bother when he's suffering so plainly.

His horns come in one day when he's home alone, his parents out at work and one quick phone call or text message away, as they always remind him before they go. The pain that comes with it makes everything so far seem trivial and insignificant in comparison.

Oikawa cries with the pain of it, howls with it, clumsily tearing at his pillowcase and rolling it into a ball to stuff in his mouth. He bites down on it, his fangs tearing the material apart, but at least it muffles his screams. The tips of his horns break the surface and for a moment, Oikawa thinks that things are going to get easier from here.

He's wrong.

The horns only get thicker and they might be emerging faster now than they were a month ago when the headache started, but it's a painful process as his horns tear through the skin and force it open.

He has the sudden thought that this isn't reincarnation, or a previous version of himself taking control. This is a curse and it's _breaking_ him, blood pouring down his face and into his eyes as his horns curve upward, finally fully emerged.

He makes the mistake of thinking that's the end of it. This is how he remembers himself looking in the dreams so surely—

_Surely_ —

He remembered wrong.

The horns that grow out of his shoulder are just as painful as the ones one his head, if quicker to appear. His skin feels like it's burning and he scratches as it, sobbing in horror as his nails turn into claws, shredding his skin, strips of it falling away to reveal something darker beneath, a mix of black and purple.

His vision blurs and he blinks rapidly, trying to clear it. He's confronted with six different images instead and he brings his clawed hands to his face very carefully, tracing the outline of six eyes instead of two.

He feels sick, stomach churning with the sharp smell of blood. It's on his skin and in his mouth and, remembering his dream, it's on his hands too.

He hides away in his room, curled into a corner and trying to ignore the loud thoughts at the back of his mind, seeking destruction again, seeing power. He shakes his head, like can dislodge the thoughts if he shakes hard enough, but they sink their teeth into him, not letting go.

Iwaizumi is the first to find him like this, standing in the doorway of Oikawa's room. At first, Oikawa thinks that he looks repulsed, but when he takes a close look, he realises that it's the way Iwaizumi always stands when he's anticipating a fight. Oikawa tries very hard not to give Iwaizumi a reason for it, ignoring the thoughts that tell him to leap and attack, to catch his enemy off guard.

Iwaizumi's jaw is set, like he understands what's going on. Oikawa wants to laugh and ask him to explain, because he sure as hell doesn't, but Iwaizumi just walks into the room slowly, like it's the last thing that he wants to do, and Oikawa doesn't even blame him for it.

"So you came back," Iwaizumi says quietly. "Just like the dream."

Oikawa has never seen Iwaizumi in his dreams, which is frustrating because he's seen everyone. He knows everyone's face, except—

"The shining knight," Oikawa rasps out, eyes narrowing. He'd always worn a helmet in Oikawa's dreams, but it makes sense now, thinking back on it. The shining knight stopped him, and if there's one person in the world who can manage that right now, he's looming over Oikawa with a look of grin determination written onto his features.

"You did it once," Oikawa says as his body cracks, as more of his skin comes away. He'll be done by the end of the night, he thinks. Like he's moulting. "Will you do it again, Iwa-chan? For me? Will you stop me if I go too far?"

"I always stop you if you go too far," Iwaizumi replies, crouching in front of Oikawa. "Hey, look. We don't have to be on opposite sides this time."

"It's too late," Oikawa says, shaking his head. "I know what I am, Iwa-chan. I know you have to top me."

"Then I will," Iwaizumi replies, as if it's just that simple. He's always had a talent for that. He leans in, pressing a kiss to Oikawa's forehead. "Just… try to hold it back, okay? You can do it."

"I'm already trying," Oikawa says desperately. "I'm trying so hard, Iwa-chan, but the thoughts are just _constant_ , I don't know what to do."

There's a sharp pain in both of Oikawa's shoulder blades and his stomach twists as he can feel it pressing against his skin insistently. Wings that are going to break themselves out of his body, claw heir way out, like he hasn't had enough of that already.

"Just try, Oikawa," Iwaizumi murmurs, stroking Oikawa's hair as he trembles with pain. "That's all you have to do. I'm here to take care of the rest of it. I'll stop you if I absolutely have to. That's a promise."


	8. Biceps-kun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is new to the area and new to his gym, where he meets Iwaizumi.
> 
> (T, mentions of sex)

Oikawa first spots the guy when he arrives at the gym, looking up while holding his membership card to the scanner and seeing someone at the drinks fridge, buying a bottle of Gatorade.

 _Biceps-kun_ , Oikawa nicknames him immediately, because he has the sleeves of his shirt rolled up and the kind of biceps that Oikawa doesn't think he could even fit his fingers around. He's also got a nice butt and, when he turns around, a handsome face.

He doesn't look at Oikawa as he walks past to one of the exercise rooms. Oikawa sneaks one last look at his butt, his gym shorts clinging to it as he walks, then makes his way to the lockers.

He's still fairly new to this gym, only having recently moved into the area, but he likes the atmosphere of it. People are friendly enough, no one really hogs any of the equipment, and Oikawa can do his workout in peace, with his earphones in, his bottle of water within easy reach.

He's finishing up, feeling the satisfying ache in his muscles after a good amount of exercise, and he's walking towards the lockers for a quick shower before leaving. Which is when he sees Biceps-kun again. He's in the open space to one side of the room, doing one-armed push ups with his other arm folded behind his back. There's a small crease between his brows as he concentrates, lips moving silently as he counts. Oikawa thinks he reads _forty eight_ and his knees go a little weak. There's sweat dripping down the guy's face, his light-grey shirt dark with it, and Oikawa should find it disgusting but it's so ridiculously hot that he doesn't even know what to do with himself.

He doesn't know how long he stands there for, just watching, but then the song on his iPod changes and he startled with surprise. Biceps-kun looks up, having just finished his push ups, and they lock eyes.

Oikawa doesn't even know what to say, so he turns and just keeps walking towards the locker rooms, hoping that he doesn't look as awestruck as he feels right now.

A quick glance in the mirror as he walks into the locker rooms tells him that he isn't so lucky.

He grabs his towel, stripping down and heading to the showers, wondering if he should opt for cold water.

Then, as he's coming out of the shower, with nothing but a towel slung around his hips, Biceps-kun walks into the locker rooms. Oikawa lets out an involuntary noise of surprise, feeling his face burning. Biceps-kun apologises for startling him and then, so quickly that Oikawa is sure that he's just imagining things, gives him a once over.

"You're new here," he says, and Oikawa wants to die, because he really doesn't want to be having his first proper conversation with the guy in nothing but a towel.

"Moved here a couple of weeks ago," he replies anyway with a smile.

"Cool," Biceps-kun nods. "Well, I work as a personal trainer here so… you know… if you need anything…"

What Oikawa needs right now is to sit the fuck down, because his knees are feeling weak again.

Or to jerk off.

He nods hastily. "I'll keep you in mind. I mean. I'll. Keep that. In mind."

Biceps-kun smiles at him slowly, then reaches a hand out. "I'm Iwaizumi."

It's a nice name. Oikawa's honestly glad that he's gotten it before Biceps-kun just stuck as his name. He'd probably end up blurting it out to Iwaizumi's face.

He desperately wishes he was as smooth in these situations as he pretends to be with people he isn't particularly attracted to.

"Oikawa," he replies, shaking Iwaizumi's hand. Iwaizumi squeezes. Oikawa really, really needs to sit down.

"I'll see more of you, I'm sure," Iwaizumi says and this time, Oikawa is _certain_ that he gets a very deliberate once over.

He's going to die.

But he's also pretty sure he's going to get laid, so he's okay with that.


	9. Spreadsheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa uses spreadsheets to analyse his sex with Iwaizumi
> 
> (Explicit)

The first thing Oikawa does when Iwaizumi comes is to reach out for the stopwatch on their bedside table and press the button to stop the timer.

"Tooru," Iwaizumi pants, lying back on the bed. "What the fuck."

"It took you longer than average," Oikawa hums, frowning down at the display of the stopwatch. "Was I doing something wrong? Is there something you'd prefer—"

" _Tooru_ ," Iwaizumi says firmly, pulling Oikawa down into his arms. "It's sex, okay, This is meant to be fun."

"I know that," Oikawa mumbles into Iwaizumi's neck, grabbing his phone from the table and opening his spreadsheets app, going to the file where he documents their performance during sex and putting down Iwaizumi's most recent time. "It's just that we'll have even more fun if it's _better_ sex, right? The more time we spend collecting data, the easier it's going to be to find out the best way to have sex, so that way we both enjoy it."

"I was enjoying it right now," Iwaizumi tells him, "until you brought the goddamn spreadsheet out again, seriously Tooru, I think you're going a bit overboard with this. You need to just _calm down_. Do what you feel is best at the time. Sometimes that's quick and dirty sex and sometimes that's nice and slow. Like that time last week when you tied me down and teased me."

"That brought our average down so much," Oikawa mutters. "It's an outlier and should not have been counted."

"Fuck's sake, Tooru," Iwaizumi laughs. "That was good sex."

"Yeah," Oikawa allows, nuzzling against Iwaizumi. "I guess so."

"It doesn't matter how long it takes to come," Iwaizumi continues, "I mean, as long as we both end up coming and it's good for us, then I really don't think you need to collect data and analyse it and figure out how we can be better in bed, right? I mean, I don't think sex is that simple. It depends on what kinds of stuff we're into, what we're in the mood for at the time…"

"I have columns for that," Oikawa says, scrolling to the side of his screen and showing Iwaizumi. "See? Over here. Like the fact that this time, I spent the whole time talking dirty right into your ear. You liked that. It's the quickest time I've made you come."

"I _did_ like that," Iwaizumi allows. "But you know, sex isn't just about making each other come quickly, okay?"

"I know that too," Oikawa replies. "The column next to it is for how loudly I made you moan. Louder moans mean that you liked it more, right?"

Iwaizumi shuts his eyes and sighs heavily. "Tooru."

"Yes, Hajime?"

"You're such a little shit," Iwaizumi mutters, ruffling his hair. "Do you have times for how quickly I've made you come, too?"

"I do," Oikawa says cheerfully. "Compared to how quickly I can make myself come. It's better when it's with you."

"You timed yourself jerking off—okay, you know what, I'm not even surprised at this point." Iwaizumi sighs, but there's a smile tugging at his lips. "But it's better with me, huh?"

"Much better," Oikawa hums, settling against him and kissing his neck. "I like having sex with you. Besides, you know, the more sex we have, the better it's going to get, right?"

"Right," Iwaizumi agrees, grinning as he kisses Oikawa's forehead. "Just give me a bit, and we'll work on that some more."


	10. Romantic Notions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi plans a nice, romantic night for him and Oikawa. It doesn't go as planned.
> 
> (Explicit)

Iwaizumi does it because he knows that Oikawa will like it and honestly, he doesn't really need any more motivation than that.

It's embarrassing, and it's a little difficult to organise in secret, but it's all worth it for the look on Oikawa's face when he comes home to find all the lights in their apartment turned off, with candles illuminating the place instead, sitting on the table, on the counter, on any flat surface that Iwaizumi could find.

He's left a little trail of rose petals from the door all the way to their bedroom too, and Oikawa is speechless, his eyes wide and shining with happiness as Iwaizumi takes both hands in his, pulling him into a gentle kiss at the door.

"Did I forget an important date?" Oikawa asks against Iwaizumi's lips with a small smile.

Iwaizumi chuckles, then kisses him again. "Like you haven't spent the last two weeks counting down to this. Happy anniversary, Tooru."

Oikawa beams, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi and kissing him hard, over and over until Iwaizumi pulls away, laughing softly.

"You're going to ruin my surprise if you keep that up. We're not done yet. Come on."

He guides Oikawa by the hand, following the trail of rose petals on the floor, until they get to the bedroom.

There are more candles in their bedroom, giving the entire room a gentle, romantic glow. There's soft music playing from the speakers that Iwaizumi set up before, with the volume turned down low enough that it just plays in the background without drawing too much attention. There are more petals scattered across the bed sheets and five long-stemmed roses sitting on the bed, wrapped together with a red ribbon, for each of the five years they've been together.

"I love you," Oikawa breathes, as Iwaizumi picks the roses up, pressing them into his hands. He kisses Iwaizumi again. "Thank you. I love you. I thought you might have something planned when Mattsun and Makki told me that I _had to_ come out with them today of all days, but I don't know what I was expecting. It definitely wasn't this. Thank you."

"Stop thanking me," Iwaizumi chuckles, wrapping his arms around Oikawa and kissing him deeply. "I love you. I knew you'd like this."

They walk each other over to the bed, and Iwaizumi pushes Oikawa down into it, gazing into his eyes. There's a familiar warmth spreading in Iwaizumi's chest, as he watches Oikawa smiling up at him, like the knowledge that of all the things in his life, this is definitely one thing that he's gotten right.

They take each other's hands again, thumbs stroking over skin, kissing each other gently. Iwaizumi's going to take his time with Oikawa tonight, isn't going to stop touching him, caressing him, being gentle with him the way that Oikawa always wishes that he would be.

He's going to give Oikawa everything he wants, and more.

"Hajime," Oikawa breathes as they pull apart. He picks up the roses, lying on the bed beside them. "Let me just put these aside so we don't crush them."

"Good idea," Iwaizumi murmurs, kissing Oikawa's neck. He bites it gently as Oikawa reaches over to the bedside table, making him moan softly, jerking underneath him.

And in, the process, knock one of the candles over onto the bed.

"Oh," Oikawa gasps sharply, sitting up immediately. "Oh no."

One of their pillows goes up in flames immediately, and Oikawa picks up the other, beating at the fire with it, until it catches alight as well.

"I'll get the fire extinguisher," Iwaizumi says, getting to his feet, running over to the kitchen and grabbing the small extinguisher they have there. By the time he gets back to the bedroom, half their bed is on fire and Oikawa is screaming, scrambling backwards, away from it.

Iwaizumi pushes forward, spraying the fire with the extinguisher, making sure it's all covered, that it's all put out. He's panting heavily, and Oikawa is leaning against the wall, face buried in his hands.

"Are you okay?" Iwaizumi asks, opening the window to let the smoke out, then blowing out the rest of the candles in the room. He takes Oikawa by the wrist, leading him out of the smoke-filled room and into the lounge room instead, where it's a little easier to breathe. He turns the light on there, carefully putting out all the candles before he sits down beside Oikawa on the couch. He kisses Oikawa's shoulder. "You didn't breathe in any smoke, did you?"

"I ruined everything," Oikawa mumbles against his hands and—oh, Iwaizumi realises, his heart sinking. He thinks Oikawa's crying.

"You didn't," Iwaizumi tells him, but, well. He was planning on having sex with Oikawa at this point. The gentle, soulful kind of sex that leaves him feeling like his heart is going to burst with happiness. Instead, he's sitting on the couch while his boyfriend cries, and they're probably going to need a new bed. "I mean, things didn't go according to plan, but that's okay. I still got to surprise you."

"And I surprised you too," Oikawa sulks. "With fire. I can't believe it."

"Well," Iwaizumi says, wrapping an arm around Oikawa. "On the bright side, think of all the puns you can make? About being so good in bed that it literally caught on fire?"

Oikawa looks up at him, wiping his cheeks, and sniffs. Finally, he cracks a smile. "I knew I loved you for a reason."


	11. Ex Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi left Oikawa a month ago, but that doesn't seem to stop him from going home with Oikawa once a week.
> 
> (Explicit, wall sex, angst with a happy ending)

This is the last time Iwaizumi's going to give into this. He swears. 

It's not going to be like the three other times he's slept with Oikawa and then let himself out of their apartment in the middle of the night, hating himself. It's not.

(It's not _their_ apartment any more. Hasn't been since Iwaizumi left but—well. He's the one who keeps coming back. He doesn't even know if Oikawa knows where he lives now. It doesn't fucking _matter_ , because Iwaizumi keeps coming back.)

Maybe he should start turning down Hanamaki and Matsukawa's invitations to go out drinking at the end of the week because Oikawa's invariably there. But he's not going to stop hanging out with his best friends just because of a break up and clearly, Oikawa isn't going to either, so they need to figure something out. Something that _isn't_ staring each other down from across the table, their gazes growing heated whenever Hanamaki and Matsukawa leave the table to get more drinks. Something that isn't Iwaizumi watching as Oikawa reaches out to him, silent where there would have been an _Iwa-chan_ before. Iwaizumi knows he should probably step back, step out of reach. 

He's an idiot, though. A fucking idiot who steps closer, just for that little line of Oikawa's body warmth down his side, where they're pressed together. 

He's not Iwa-chan any more, though. When Oikawa says his name, it's a quiet, sad, _Hajime_. It's the kind of tone that Iwaizumi can't say no to, could never say no to. 

Maybe this is inevitable, maybe it's the sort of thing that Iwaizumi just can't get out of because it's too late. Oikawa already feels like home, he's already gotten under Iwaizumi's skin and he's going to stay there, no matter how much Iwaizumi tries to scratch him out and walk away. Clearly, he just keeps walking back. 

Oikawa doesn't _expect_ it, though. He never expects Iwaizumi to come home with him and perhaps that's why Iwaizumi does. For the way Oikawa's eyes widen in wonder, like he can't believe it even though it's been happening regularly every since they broke up a month ago. 

They don't hold hands on the way home. 

(They used to. Iwaizumi's hand feels too cold, too light, too empty.)

They don't kiss, either. They bite, they bruise, they leave marks that will last. 

(Iwaizumi knows he's not fooling anyone. He's barely fooling himself.)

They don't go to their bed ( _Oikawa's_ bed), Iwaizumi just bends Oikawa over the couch instead, grabbing the lube still stashed between the cushions. He stretches Oikawa open, only being gentle until Oikawa starts getting impatient. He's fucking Oikawa with three fingers, tugging on the soft brown hair with his free hand, when Oikawa begs for his cock instead. 

On pure impulse, once Iwaizumi's slid his condom on and slicked his cock, he lifts Oikawa, and slams him against the nearest wall. 

"Fuck," Oikawa gasps, and Iwaizumi bites his mouth to shut him up, nipping a little too hard, judging by the way Oikawa jerks away with a yelp. Iwaizumi works his cock into Oikawa, growling under his breath once he's all the way in. 

"Your _arms_ ," Oikawa sighs, breath hitching as Iwaizumi thrusts into him. He's always liked Iwaizumi's arms, has always liked running his fingers over the bulge of muscle when they lay in bed together. 

Iwaizumi wants to believe that this isn't the exact reason that he decided to do this. Problem is, he knows himself well enough to know that he probably made the decision without realising. 

He pushes it out of his mind. He's not here to think about that. He's here to fuck Oikawa and so he does, with short sharp thrusts that don't give Oikawa any time to catch his breath. The problem is, Oikawa's arms are around his shoulder like this. Their faces are close to each other, their breath intermingling as they pant. Iwaizumi tries not to face Oikawa as they fuck, because then it's a little too difficult to resist the urge to kiss him.

Oikawa makes a surprised sound against Iwaizumi's mouth as they meet each other halfway. He takes a breath, like he's about to speak, but Iwaizumi doesn't want to hear it. He kisses Oikawa harder, even though it's awkward while thrusting into him. Oikawa doesn't seem to mind. 

"Hajime," Oikawa gasps against his mouth. "I'm—"

Pressing Oikawa against the wall, Iwaizumi reaches between them. He wraps his fingers around Oikawa's cock and it only takes a couple of pulls before Oikawa's coming with a soft cry, clenching down on Iwaizumi, making him follow soon after. 

They're both panting as they pull apart. Iwaizumi carefully puts Oikawa back down on his feet, and they both steady themselves against the wall. Iwaizumi hates these moments the most, not quite tender, but close to it. He wants so much, but doesn't allow himself any of it. He _left_ , he reminds himself. Like it means anything when their lounge room ( _Oikawa's_ lounge room) has their clothes scattered all over the floor, when they're close enough to kiss, watching each other like they want to.

It's Oikawa who looks away first, making his way to the bathroom to clean himself off. Iwaizumi follows, throwing his condom out. He doesn't bother getting dressed again, trailing half a step behind Oikawa to the bed. 

Iwaizumi always takes the left side and it's no different now. He pretends not to notice the fact that Oikawa has switched their pillows since the first he walked out and didn't come back. He pretends not to know what it means, when Oikawa presses his face into his own pillow and breathes in. 

They lie there, backs to each other, not speaking. Iwaizumi waits, as always, for Oikawa's breaths to even out as he falls asleep. Oikawa takes a little longer than usual and it's torture; every second that stretches on makes Iwaizumi want to leave a little less. He misses this bed, misses this place, misses Oikawa—

He sits up. Oikawa's breath is soft, even. He's asleep, but instead of the relief Iwaizumi usually feels before he makes his quiet exit, there's nothing in his chest but dread. Another week of avoiding each other, before they're right back here again. 

He lies down, rolls onto his side facing Oikawa, and wraps an arm around his side. 

Oikawa's breath hitches. Iwaizumi's heart sinks. 

"You weren't asleep," he realises. He shuts his eyes tightly, pressing his forehead against Oikawa's shoulder blade. "You were never asleep when I left, were you?"

Oikawa doesn't reply, but he places his hand on Iwaizumi's arm, holding it there. 

"You never said anything."

"It was your decision to make," Oikawa says softly. "It still is." 

Pressing a light kiss to Oikawa's skin, Iwaizumi decides to stay.


	12. Glasses (version 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi comes all over Oikawa's glasses.
> 
> (Explicit, blow jobs, facials)

"You like my glasses," Oikawa murmurs with a grin, and it honestly seems a little unnecessary now, with Iwaizumi pinning him down on their bed, kissing him hungrily.

Oikawa's lips are red and swollen from being bitten and his face is flushed, his glasses skewed. He makes a gorgeous sight like this and Iwaizumi sits back, straddling him, and takes a deep breath.

"Yeah I do," he says, like it's just a matter of fact, like he doesn't want to pounce on Oikawa every fucking time he wears his stupid glasses.

Iwaizumi never even thought that he had a thing for glasses and honestly, he doesn't think he _would_ , on anyone else. It's an Oikawa thing, the way he manages to make everything look ridiculously good no matter what it is. It's frustrating, but at least Iwaizumi gets to let his frustration out like this, leaving bruises and bite marks on Oikawa's skin.

Oikawa smiles, looking incredibly pleased with himself. He sits up, getting off the bed and tugging on Iwaizumi's hand, until he's sitting on the edge of it.

"I'm going to blow you," Oikawa announces as he gets to his knees. "And I'm going to keep my glasses on."

"You don't have to—" Iwaizumi begins, because he's not sure if his glasses thing extends _that_ far, but Oikawa is already unbuttoning the front of Iwaizumi's jeans and, well. Iwaizumi isn't exactly going to complain about it. Besides, it's difficult to talk Oikawa out of a decision once he's made it, especially when it's something like this.

Iwaizumi's already half-hard from making out and Oikawa raises an eyebrow, looking pleased, as if this doesn't happen on a regular basis. Iwaizumi barely resists the urge to roll his eyes, lifting his hips as Oikawa tugs his pants and boxers down.

Pushing his glasses up his nose with one finger, Oikawa winks obnoxiously before wrapping his lips around the head of Iwaizumi's cock. He presses his tongue to the slit, rubbing it back and forth, and Iwaizumi grunts, his hands settling on top of Oikawa's head.

Humming softly at the back of his throat, Oikawa swallows him down, little by little. Iwaizumi can feel himself getting harder, can see the way Oikawa's lips spread around his cock, and he looks away. The sight of Oikawa's wet, red lips around his cock, combined with his _glasses_ is a little too much right now. He squeezes his eyes shut and takes a deep breath, stroking his fingers through Oikawa's hair.

Unfortunately, Oikawa knows him far too well. He knows the effect he's having and he hums again, sounding pleased with himself, before taking Iwaizumi's entire length into his mouth. His throat tenses and Iwaizumi grits his teeth to hold back his desperate grunt. Oikawa's way too good at this, and he knows exactly what Iwaizumi likes—but then again, Oikawa's _discovered_ most of what Iwaizumi likes, right with him.

Oikawa pulls back, until he has just the head of Iwaizumi's cock in his mouth, then swallows it down again. He bobs his head steadily, tongue pressed against the underside of Iwaizumi's cock, moving back and forth at his own slow pace until Iwaizumi's grip on Oikawa's hair begins to tighten, before he starts pulling Oikawa down, hips jerking up to meet him.

"Fuck," Iwaizumi gasps, looking down again. Oikawa's looking up at him, _watching_ him over the rim of his glasses, sitting skewed on his face. They're beginning to fog up, from the heat of Oikawa's face, and his hair's messy from Iwaizumi tugging on it. He's a hot mess and Iwaizumi desperately wishes he wasn't so into it.

Oikawa's eyes narrow, calculating and taunting, and he wraps a hand around the base of Iwaizumi's cock to stroke as he sucks, the other hand gently massaging Iwaizumi's balls. Iwaizumi grunts, his hips jerking, and Oikawa picks up his pace, clearly having realised just how close he is.

"Tooru," Iwaizumi grunts, his grip tightening in Oikawa's hair. He pulls Oikawa off his cock, ignoring his soft whine of protest, and wraps his fingers around himself, stroking desperately.

Oikawa stays right where he is, lips even more swollen than before, and Iwaizumi shifts closer, jerking himself off until he's coming hard, thick spurts of come falling across Oikawa's face, across his glasses.

" _Iwa-chan_ ," Oikawa protests, but his voice is too breathy to be convincing. He licks his lips, licking away the stray drops that are close enough, before he takes his glasses off, wiping at his face.

"Yeah," Iwaizumi grins, pulling Oikawa into his lap to jerk him off in return. "I _do_ like your glasses."


	13. Glasses (version 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa decides he's wearing his glasses during sex.
> 
> (Explicit, blow jobs, riding)

"I'm going to keep my glasses on," Oikawa declares, "so I can see better."

Iwaizumi sighs, his head falling back against the pillow. Oikawa has settled himself between Iwaizumi's legs, breath ghosting over the head of his cock. And he's being fucking ridiculous, as usual.

"You're short-sighted," Iwaizumi reminds him, because apparently among all the other daily reminders he needs to give Oikawa, he also needs to remind him how his vision works. "You don't need your glasses to see short distances, so you'll be fine."

"That's exactly why I should be keeping them on, Iwa-chan," Oikawa grins. "Your dick's so big, how am I going to be able to see your face when I'm all the way down here?"

Iwaizumi lets out a startled laugh. "Shit, Oikawa. That was awful."

"Made you laugh, though," Oikawa murmurs, sounding satisfied. He gives Iwaizumi's cock a gentle lick. Iwaizumi goes very still, holding his breath, in case Oikawa's just teasing, but then Oikawa's licking him again and again, from base to tip, making eager noises at the back of his throat.

Oikawa always blows him with such enthusiasm, it's impossible not to enjoy it. Iwaizumi curls his fingers in Oikawa's hair, propping himself up on an elbow to look down at him.

He's a gorgeous sight with the dark frame of his glasses against his flushed skin. Iwaizumi will admit that much to himself. Oikawa's been in love with the way his new glasses look on him ever since he got them and he takes an opportunity he can to keep them on. It's a nice change from him being too self-conscious to even let people know he needs them, feeling like he's failed at being perfect, or whatever else Oikawa's brain spits out at him to stress him out about things he can't control.

It's also reminding Iwaizumi of just how much he loves seeing Oikawa in glasses.

Oikawa pulls off Iwaizumi's cock, licking his lips and adjusting his glasses with one hand. He moves up, positioning himself over Iwaizumi's cock, guiding it into him. He already stretched himself open before and he sighs happily as he sinks down on it, taking the entire length in one smooth motion.

"You just need to lie there and look pretty, Iwa-chan," Oikawa breathes out, rocking his hips slowly, "and at least you're good at one of those things."

"Bastard," Iwaizumi mutters, thrusting into Oikawa sharply. It makes Oikawa gasp and laugh, bracing himself on Iwaizumi's chest with both hands and riding him hard.

Iwaizumi watches Oikawa, watches the pleasure play out across his face so clearly, watches as this glasses slowly slide down his nose. Iwaizumi fucks into him, keeping their pace steady, and Oikawa moans loudly, leaning forward, holding himself up with his hands on either side of Iwaizumi's head. His glasses are skewed, fogging up a little from how flushed Oikawa's face is, and Iwaizumi is _glad_ Oikawa left his glasses on, glad he has the chance to see this.

Oikawa comes first with a loud cry, whimpering as Iwaizumi continues thrusting into him until he follows, close behind. Lying down beside Iwaizumi on his back, Oikawa pulls his glasses off, still panting.

"What do you prefer?" he asks, between breaths, looking over at Iwaizumi. "Glasses on, or glasses off?"

Iwaizumi snorts quietly, pressing a kiss to Oikawa's forehead. "Both, honestly."

"The glasses stay on," Oikawa declares, nodding with satisfaction. "I told you, I'm never taking them off."

"You took them off just now."

Oikawa puts his glasses back on and pokes his tongue out at Iwaizumi. "I'm never taking my glasses off again."


	14. Coming Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FHQ AU - Iwaizumi keeps finding himself back at the demon king's castle.
> 
> (Explicit, frottage)

Oikawa's bed is soft and luxurious, and Iwaizumi finds himself here no matter how many times he tries to walk away. He'll get up and leave afterwards, he knows, but that doesn't change the fact that he's here now, with Oikawa pressing him down into the silky sheets with his lips spread into a predatory grin, his fangs glinting in the light. 

"Look at you, a literal knight in shining armour," Oikawa murmurs, though Iwaizumi isn't wearing it any more. His armour lies scattered across the floor and he'd naked now, they both are, pressed against each other. Oikawa's body is warm, welcoming, more familiar than Iwaizumi would like. Oikawa runs his pointed tongue across his lips. "Did they give it to you when you joined their side? Do they know you're here now? Do they know you'll keep coming back?"

"Shut up," Iwaizumi growls out, rolling them over so Oikawa is the one on his back. He bites down hard, into the juncture of Oikawa's neck and shoulder, earning a sharp hiss. Oikawa bites him right back, fanged teeth breaking his skin, making him bleed. 

The sting is so good, the trickle of blood down his shoulder making Iwaizumi moan loudly.

"You're fucked up," Oikawa says gleefully. "You're _my_ kind of fucked up, aren't you, Iwa-chan? You know that. No matter how far you run, that's never going to change. You're never going to change. You're mine."

"Like hell I am," Iwaizumi replies, even as he kisses Oikawa hard, bruising, claiming. "Fuck you, Oikawa."

"You should," Oikawa urges with a wicked laugh. "Mm, you definitely should." 

Growling again, Iwaizumi pushes Oikawa's thighs apart, grinding their cocks against each other. Oikawa arches into Iwaizumi, moaning softly. 

"Yeah," Iwaizumi pants out. "I know you like that. You can pretend you're in control all you want, but I know how desperate you are." 

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa whines, and he doesn't look like a demon king at all, right now. He doesn't look a single thing like he could be the land's greatest menace, the most dangerous magic practitioner they've ever had to deal with. 

That's the problem, Iwaizumi thinks to himself. He looks down at Oikawa like this, and he sees nothing but the friend he's known ever since he could form lasting memories, the man he's loved with his entire soul before he even knew the word to put to the feeling. 

He hates this, hates the fact that they're on different sides, hates knowing that Oikawa is going to keep going until he burns himself out, until he runs himself into the ground. 

But in times like these, when he's back at the looming castle that Oikawa has made into his home, when he's in the bed that he's shared with Oikawa countless times before, he doesn't need to think about any of that.

He just rocks his hips, making Oikawa moan, and pretends that nothing else matters.

He has his fingers wrapped around both their cocks, stroking. Oikawa helps, fingers closing around Iwaizumi's, and they both fuck into their combined grip, any attempts at conversation falling away so they can pant instead, desperate for release. 

"Yes," Oikawa gasps out as he comes, "yes, yes, _yessss_ , Hajime." 

Iwaizumi shudders hard as he comes too, his movements slowing until he finally stops, letting Oikawa pull him down beside him on the bed. 

"We've always been so good together," Oikawa murmurs, lips ghosting over Iwaizumi's. "You should come back and _stay_ , Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi nips Oikawa's lower lip instead of replying, because they both know it's not going to happen. Oikawa always asks anyway, but he's not going to wear Iwaizumi down into agreeing. Not this time, not about this.

They're both just going to have to settle for this.


	15. 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cisswap AU - Oikawa and Iwaizumi eat each other out
> 
> (Explicit, oral sex, cisswap)

Oikawa eats out with a single-minded focus and Iwaizumi honestly doesn't think she's going to make it. She's lying on top of Oikawa, face pressed against her thigh, panting loudly. Oikawa's tongue doesn't stop moving, with long, broad licks at first before focusing her attention on Iwaizumi's clit, sucking on it, teasing it with short licks, grinding her mouth against Iwaizumi just as eagerly as she grinds back down against Oikawa's tongue.

Iwaizumi has her arm hooked around one of Oikawa's legs, using her free hand to rub teasing circles around Oikawa's clit in return, fingers dipping further down, spreading her labia open and coming back up wet. Oikawa whimpers against Iwaizumi, the vibration of it running through her like a jolt.

"Fuck," Iwaizumi breathes, burying her face between Oikawa's legs. She knows what Oikawa likes, how to make her moan, it's just a matter of clearing her head enough to actually _do it_ , which is a little difficult when Oikawa is already taking her apart.

She lacks the finesse that she would usually do this with, but she doesn't think Oikawa minds at all, judging by the way she moans around Iwaizumi's clit, the way her hips jerk, lifting off the bed to seek more contact. Iwaizumi finally finds her rhythm, tongue flicking back and forth across Oikawa's labia, then licking in between them, coming up wet and sticky. She does it again and again, until her lips and chin are dripping with it and she has Oikawa whimpering beneath her.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa gasps, pulling away for a moment to kiss the inside Iwaizumi's thigh, then bite it before sucking. Iwaizumi slides a finger into Oikawa, making her moan, open-mouthed against Iwaizumi's skin. It spurs Iwaizumi on, sucking on Oikawa's clit while fucking her with two fingers and Oikawa is jerking beneath her, bucking and moaning, her thighs closing around Iwaizumi's head, keeping her right where she is.

It's nice to turn the tables, Iwaizumi thinks smugly, but then Oikawa's lips are around her clit again and she's humming against it, moaning, moving her head up and down for the added vibration, for the extra force. Iwaizumi grinds down against her, fingers curling inside Oikawa.

Their push and pull is steady, until both of them are moaning, open-mouthed, moving their heads back and forth, rubbing their tongues against each other's clits. They work each other up, moans rising in pitch, rising in volume as they both get closer. Iwaizumi pushes two of her fingers into Oikawa all the way to the last knuckle, tongue flicking over her clit relentlessly and Oikawa is the first to come, thrusting into it until she can't any more, panting and whimpering.

She takes a moment to regain her breath, then spreads Iwaizumi open with both hands. She pushes her tongue into Iwaizumi, opening her mouth as far as it will go so she can get deeper. Iwaizumi swears roughly, clinging onto Oikawa's legs as she's fucked, Oikawa's tongue tense and pointed, delving into her again and again until Iwaizumi's coming too, sucking a bright mark onto the inside of Oikawa's thigh.

They relax, lying on top of each other as they are for a moment before Iwaizumi rolls off, turning around so she can crawl on top of Oikawa, holding herself up on all fours and leaning in.

They're both a mess, lips still dripping with each other's come, tongues still coated with it. They kiss deeply, tasting themselves in each other's mouths, pulling each other closer until they're wound around each other, tongues sliding against each other lazily, hands cupped around each other's breasts. Oikawa smiles, her eyes heavy-lidded with exhaustion, and Iwaizumi is right there with her, content to just be close to her for now.


	16. Pounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi pounds Oikawa into the mattress.
> 
> (Explicit, begging)

Iwaizumi grabs the back of Oikawa's head, shoving his face into the pillow, and he grins to himself at the muffled moan that he hears, at the way Oikawa spreads his legs eagerly.

Oikawa is, as always, far too easy for Iwaizumi to read. Iwaizumi's had a suspicion that Oikawa might be into this for a while, and he thought that he'd just test it out, see what he could figure out. He honestly wasn't expecting Oikawa to just make it plain just how much he likes it, right from the beginning.

He pushes a slick finger into Oikawa, thrusting it deep and slow, the same way he's going to fuck him. He murmurs as much to Oikawa, and gets another moan for it, louder, desperate, as Oikawa presses back against him.

"You're going to love it, aren't you? You're going to make the best little nosies for me," Iwaizumi breathes, because he always loves how vocal Oikawa gets in bed, it always encourages him to find just the right thing to say, until Oikawa isn't coherent any more.

If things go according to plan, Iwaizumi thinks to himself, he's going to reduce Oikawa to an incoherent wreck really quickly tonight. He's already looking forward to it.

He pushes two fingers into Oikawa now, scissoring them, stretching him open. He's patient about this bit, careful, as much as he just wants to be inside Oikawa already. He's going to make sure that Oikawa is nice and ready for him, make sure he's relaxed, because Iwaizumi's planning on going hard tonight, going rough, and he's going to make sure Oikawa enjoys it too.

With three fingers in Oikawa, Iwaizumi starts thrusting deep and slow again, until Oikawa's ready and begging into the pillow to be fucked already, and Iwaizumi can't say no, not when he's so desperate for it too.

He sinks into Oikawa in one smooth movement, all the way in until he's bending over Oikawa, pressing him down against the bed a little more. His hands are on Oikawa's wrists, pinning them down, making it so that Oikawa doesn't have the leverage to do anything but let Iwaizumi fuck him.

"Is this what you want?" Iwaizumi murmurs into Oikawa's ear. "Is this how you wanted me to fuck you?"

Oikawa sucks in a deep breath, but his only reply to Iwaizumi is a soft whine. Iwaizumi grins, understanding him anyway, and starts thrusting.

Just as he's promised, he fucks Oikawa nice and slow, pulling nearly the entire way out and then thrusting back into him, putting his strength into it, making Oikawa whimper with each thrust.

It's difficult to keep his pace slow. When Oikawa is being this vocal, it's tempting to just fuck into him with short, shallow thrusts, to listen to his pitch rise as he gets closer and closer to coming. This is going to be worth it though, Iwaizumi reminds himself, and he continues, enjoying the way Oikawa always sounds like his breath's being punched out of him, like he's truly enjoying himself. It's just as satisfying as making Oikawa moan.

Iwaizumi angles himself carefully to hit Oikawa's prostate on the next thrust. Oikawa cries out against his pillow, hips jerking back to press himself against Iwaizumi even more. Iwaizumi holds him still, fucking into him at that same angle, until Oikawa is trembling with pleasure, gasping with it, his voice breathy as he says, _there, right there, ohh Hajime, please, yes—_

Iwaizumi keeps going, until Oikawa is sobbing against the pillow, chanting, _please please please_ , over and over again.

"You could probably come just from this, couldn't you?" Iwaizumi asks breathlessly, keeping his pace steady. "I don't need to touch you or anything, not when you love this so much. I could just make you come on my cock."

"Yes," Oikawa gasps out. "Please, Hajime, do it."

Iwaizumi thrusts deeply, pressing himself against Oikawa, face against his shoulder blade. Oikawa tenses around him as he comes, moaning against the pillow, and Iwaizumi's pulls out, jerking himself to completion soon after.

Oikawa is lying against the bed, face turned to the side as he pants, boneless and sated. He hums as Iwaizumi strokes his side, reaching out to take his hand.

"You always know what I like," he murmurs, smiling as Iwaizumi leans in to kiss him. "You're so good to me, Hajime."

With a fond smile, Iwaizumi kisses Oikawa's forehead and holds him close. Oikawa's easy to please but more than that, he's _fun_ to please. Iwaizumi likes giving him what he wants. Especially when most of the time, Iwaizumi wants it too.


	17. Thighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi fucks Oikawa's thighs.
> 
> (Explicit, intercrural, fingering, dirty talk)

"Oh fuck, just _listen_ to you," Oikawa laughs breathlessly, breath warm, right against Iwaizumi's ear. "You're loving this."

Iwaizumi doesn't even try to hold back his next groan, fingers digging into Oikawa's skin as he thrusts up. Oikawa's thighs are pressed together tightly, slick with lube, and the glide of Iwaizumi's cock between them feels so amazing that he can't hold his little noises back. He's too far gone to even be ashamed about it, swearing under his breath as Oikawa presses his thighs together just a little bit more.

"I didn't think you'd like it this much," Oikawa says, struggling to keep his tone even and not really succeeding. His cock is trapped between their stomachs, rubbing against them as they move, leaving as much of a wet mess on their skin as Iwaizumi is between Oikawa's legs. "Is it nice and tight for you, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi bites Oikawa's shoulder, protesting the nickname, the light, teasing tone that Oikawa is using to try and hide the fact that he's coming apart too. This feels intimate, in a way that Oikawa riding him isn't. They're pressed against each other completely, clinging to each other, moving as one. Iwaizumi could kiss Oikawa if he wanted, nice and slow, but he prefers listening to his boyfriend panting against his ear, talking dirty between his moans.

"You could bounce me on you, couldn't you?" Oikawa asks, "I love it when you do that, Hajime, you're so strong, so good— _ahh, fuck_."

Iwaizumi slides his hands up Oikawa's back, wrapping his legs around Oikawa's waist. He picks up his pace, fucking into Oikawa's thighs harder, faster.

"Thighs together," he grunts out, as Oikawa starts to go slack on top of him.

"Sorry, sorry," Oikawa gasps, and then he's squeezing his thighs around Iwaizumi's cock again. He whimpers as Iwaizumi picks his pace up even more. "I can feel you dripping all over my thighs, Hajime. Are you going to come on them? So it can drip down the back of my thighs, like that time I made you come in me?"

"Fuck," Iwaizumi says roughly, remembering it, remembering the sight of Oikawa standing there, spreading himself open as it dripped down the back of his legs. He bites down on Oikawa's neck, making him moan loudly.

Oikawa is thrusting against Iwaizumi too, rutting against his stomach, thighs held tightly together. He's gasping and babbling into Iwaizumi's ear, talking about Iwaizumi getting him dirty, messing him up. Oikawa feels so good on top of him that Iwaizumi can barely breathe with it. He's just moving on instinct now, thrusting and thrusting until he comes, moaning loudly as he gets it all over Oikawa's thighs. Just like Oikawa wanted.

" _Yeah_ ," Oikawa breathes. He gasps loudly as Iwaizumi runs his fingers through the slick mess between Oikawa's thighs, then presses a finger into him. Oikawa squirms, clearly torn between pressing back into Iwaizumi's finger or forward to grind against his stomach.

Iwaizumi gets two fingers inside him, fucking him with them so hard that his arm aches with it, but it's completely worth it for the way Oikawa is whimpering and begging right into Iwaizumi's ear. His fingers are digging into Iwaizumi's shoulders and he comes with a cry, hips still jerking with the aftershocks of it until he finally stills.

"Mm," he murmurs, kissing Iwaizumi and then pulling back with a satisfied smile. "Now we're both messy."


	18. Come Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa has a come kink and Iwaizumi indulges him.
> 
> (Explicit, messy sex, come play, come eating)

When Oikawa pulls off his cock and licks his swollen lips before whispering, " _come on me_ ," it's difficult for Iwaizumi to resist.

"Give me," Oikawa breathes, taking hold of Iwaizumi's cock and nuzzling against it, mouthing at it and rubbing it against his cheek. He shuts his eyes as Iwaizumi comes, hot and thick all across his face, and moans loudly as it drips down his face, into his open mouth. He licks his lips, wiping his eyes and sucking at his fingers, thick come still clinging to his eyelashes, dripping down his cheek.

"Oh fuck," Iwaizumi says weakly, and he can't do anything but sit there and watch as Oikawa kneels between his legs, wiping his face clean and sucking all of Iwaizumi's come off his fingers, humming with satisfaction as he does, like it's the best thing he's ever tasted.

"Thank you," Oikawa murmurs, when he's done, leaning in to mouth at Iwaizumi's thighs, sucking marks onto them. His face is wet and he looks like a mess. Iwaizumi loves it.

Pulling Oikawa up onto the bed, Iwaizumi gets him on his hands and knees and eats him out nice and slow, listening to Oikawa whimpering and moaning against the pillow. He grinds back against Iwaizumi's tongue as it fucks him slowly. Iwaizumi grabs the lube and slicks his fingers, pushing one into Oikawa and licking just above it. He spreads Oikawa open with two of his fingers, tongue thrusting between them, and the noises that Oikawa's making are _beautiful_.

He pushes his fingers deeper into Oikawa, until they're brushing against his prostate and making him beg and writhe. He sucks on Oikawa's balls, rubs his tongue against them, and makes Oikawa come with a loud moan.

He's already hard again. He pushes Oikawa to lie down on his front, stroking lube onto his cock before positioning himself.

"Yes," Oikawa gasps eagerly, spreading his legs wider. "Fuck me, _yes_. Don't use a condom, I don't want you to—"

"Shh," Iwaizumi strokes his fingers through Oikawa's hair gently. "I'm not."

"Good," Oikawa sighs. They've only stopped recently, once they'd both gotten their test results back to say they're clean and ever since then—

Oikawa's developed something of an obsession with Iwaizumi coming in him, coming on him, coming all over him.

Iwaizumi likes it when Oikawa is easy to please, when he enjoys giving Oikawa what he wants.

He fucks Oikawa with slow, deep thrusts, pressing him down until he's lying flat against the bed, until Iwaizumi is kneeling on either side of him, bending to get the best angle, to get as deep into Oikawa as possible.

"There," Oikawa mumbles into the pillow. "You're gonna fill me up, aren't you? You're gonna spill your come right into me, Hajime, aren't you? Please?"

"Yeah," Iwaizumi grunts, picking up his pace.

"God," Oikawa gasps. "What if you— _fuck_ , what if you filled me up and then just put a plug in me, so I could keep it in me all day? Will you do that, Hajime? Fuck me in the morning when we wake up and send me off to uni with your come still inside me? So I can feel like you're filling me up all day, and then I'll come home to you and you can fill me up all over again."

"Fuck, yeah," Iwaizumi's hips jerk harder at the thought. "We'll get you a nice plug for that."

"Yesss," Oikawa hisses, trembling under Iwaizumi. "So good to me, Hajime."

Iwaizumi grins, thrusting into Oikawa hard until he comes, buried deep inside him. Oikawa moans appreciatively, and Iwaizumi is slow to pull out, rubbing his wet cock between Oikawa's arse cheeks before he pulls away.

Oikawa sighs happily, lifting himself up on his elbow, reaching behind him with his other hand and pushing his fingers into himself, coating his fingers with Iwaizumi's come before bringing them to his mouth to suck it off.

" _Tooru_." Iwaizumi feels his face growing warm.

"Don't wanna waste it," Oikawa murmurs, doing it again.

Iwaizumi moves closer before he can second guess himself, pushing his fingers into Oikawa, drawing out a surprised gasp. His fingers come back dripping with his own come and he turns Oikawa around onto his back, smearing it across his lips. Oikawa moans, licking at Iwaizumi's fingers, sucking on them, then licking away the stray drops on his lips. Iwaizumi keeps going, feeding his come to Oikawa little by little, until Oikawa is dazed, head lolling back against his pillow as he smiles with bliss.

"So fucking filthy, Tooru," Iwaizumi says fondly, kissing Oikawa's forehead, then his lips, tasting himself on them. "I love it."


	19. Sensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi discovers that Oikawa's nipples are incredibly sensitive. It's a good way to shut Oikawa up.
> 
> (Explicit, nipple play, grinding)

They're sitting on Oikawa's couch with the place to themselves for the whole night because his parents are visiting family a city over, bickering over what movie they want to watch. Iwaizumi wants to watch a kaiju movie, but Oikawa is insisting that they watch something in space, and none of their suggestions seem to overlap.

Iwaizumi's annoyed, because he even brought his special edition of Godzilla over for this, because Oikawa promised they'd watch it together. He gives up arguing with Oikawa, pushing him aside and just getting to his feet instead, taking the DVD out of its case and putting it into the DVD player.

Oikawa is pouting when Iwaizumi sits back on the couch, and shoves him in retaliation. Iwaizumi grumbles, shoving Oikawa right back.

"I didn't say you could do that, Iwa-chan, you bully! This is my house!"

"Well, you weren't making a decision, were you?" Iwaizumi replies, as Oikawa climbs onto him, pushing at him even more. Iwaizumi frowns, getting is hands on Oikawa's chest to push him away. "Stop that!"

"Iwa-chan—" Oikawa's voice suddenly rises in pitch as Iwaizumi's hand brushes against the front of his shirt. Iwaizumi freezes, looking up at Oikawa, whose eyes have gone wide.

"Oikawa?" Iwaizumi asks, and he moves his hands a little, only to have Oikawa whimpering.

He realises exactly where his hands are as he feels Oikawa's nipples hardening against his fingers. Iwaizumi frowns, brushing his index over one experimentally, and Oikawa whimpers louder, pulling back.

"Is that…" Iwaizumi can feel his face heating, which is ridiculous. They've jerked each other off before. They really shouldn't be getting embarrassed over Iwaizumi touching his nipples. "You don't like that?"

If possible, Oikawa's face goes even redder. He hides his hands in his face and mumbles, "The opposite."

"Oh," Iwaizumi says slowly, as Oikawa gets off his lap and sits beside him on the couch again. "Okay."

Oikawa looks too embarrassed to say anything, so Iwaizumi just reaches for the remote and hits play to start the movie. At least that way, they have something else to keep them occupied.

Except they get about five minutes into the movie before Oikawa starts shifting on the couch, starting to complain about how he doesn't want to watch it any more, how it isn't as interesting as one of his space movies and really, Iwa-chan, can't they just—

Iwaizumi reaches out without a thought, brushing his fingers across Oikawa's chest. Oikawa's protests die out immediately with a soft whine.

"I can't believe it's this easy to shut you up," Iwaizumi murmurs. "You're really sensitive, huh?"

Oikawa pouts, but then Iwaizumi drags his finger across Oikawa's nipples with more pressure. Oikawa's entire body jerks and he bites his lip hard.

"Do you want me to stop?" Iwaizumi asks, because honestly, that's the only thing that _would_ get him to stop right now. He's so curious, wanting to explore just how much Oikawa likes this.

He's glad when Oikawa shakes his head, still biting his lip. He turns away from the TV so he can face Oikawa, reaching out again and tracing a small circle around Oikawa's right nipple, before rubbing the pad of his index finger over it. Oikawa leans his head back against the couch, sucking in a deep breath. It comes stuttering out of him the next moment, when Iwaizumi gets the nipple between his thumb and index, pinching lightly through his shirt.

"Wow," Iwaizumi breathes, amazed by just how wrecked Oikawa looks already. His face is bright red and he's sweating from the temples, small strands of hair sticking to his face. He looks down, finding that Oikawa is hard too, straining against his pyjama pants.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa pleads, and Iwaizumi nods, rubbing his thumb over Oikawa's nipple again. He uses his other hand too, stimulating both at once. They're peaking through the thin cotton of his shirt and Iwaizumi wants to pull Oikawa's shirt off, wants to see them, maybe get his mouth on them because if Oikawa's making these sorts of noises now, he's curious to see what other kind of noises he'll make.

He pulls his hands away, ignoring the whimper of protest he gets, reaching down to the hem of Oikawa's shirt and tugging.

Oikawa gets the message, tugging his shirt off and tossing it aside. Iwaizumi shifts closer, rubbing harder now, licking his lips as he looks at the pink nubs. He leans in, licking at one, and Oikawa shouts, jerking against Iwaizumi, pressing himself closer.

" _Hajime_ ," he sobs, his fingers in Iwaizumi's hair, pulling him closer, keeping him right where he is. "Please."

Iwaizumi opens his mouth, getting his lips around Oikawa's nipple and sucks hard. He hollows his cheeks out and Oikawa moans, squirming under him. Iwaizumi's hard, and he pushes Oikawa down so he's lying on the couch, then climbs on top of him, grinding against him slowly, sucking on Oikawa's other nipple this time.

"I'm gonna," Oikawa gasps, arching off the couch, his fingers digging into Iwaizumi's shoulders. "Hajime, I'm—"

They both end up coming in their pyjama pants, gasping for breath, heads resting against each other.

"We should go upstairs to my room and change," Oikawa murmurs.

They get upstairs and get naked, but they don't end up putting new pyjama pants down. They don't end up coming back downstairs to watch the rest of the movie either.


	20. Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi praises Oikawa while being sucked off by him.
> 
> (Explicit, blow jobs, praise kink)

"Tooru," Iwaizumi breathes out, his voice deep, a little rough, and Oikawa moans around his cock loudly. Iwaizumi's breath hitches and he runs his fingers through Oikawa's hair, petting it incessantly. "Fuck, _Tooru_."

Oikawa loves when Iwaizumi gets this tone of voice, and it only ever happens when he's being sucked off. It is, in perfect honesty, one of the reasons that Oikawa is so good at sucking cock, why he enjoys kneeling on the floor of Iwaizumi's room, doing this. He loves making Iwaizumi moan like this, loves hearing him talk in that husky voice of his, heavy breaths punctuating his words, shaky exhales and soft gasps.

Opening his mouth wider, Oikawa tightens his grip on Iwaizumi's thighs and bobs his head, taking more of him. Iwaizumi's cock nudges the back of Oikawa's throat.

"Fuck," Iwaizumi says again, and then after a deep breath, says, "I wish you could have seen yourself on the court today."

Oikawa hums at the back of his throat, the vibration of it making Iwaizumi gasp again. The fingers in his hair tug gently, and Iwaizumi takes a deep breath.

"You look so fucking graceful when you're doing that jump serve, Tooru, the way you run up for it, the way your body curves— _fuck_." Iwaizum's hips jerk, but he doesn't stop talking. "That serve is so deadly, so—hnn—powerful. It looks so satisfying, _sounds_ so satisfying. The way it feels for me when you send me one of your perfect tosses. Like the ball was made just for me to slam my hand against it."

Oikawa hollows his cheeks, looking up to find Iwaizumi watching him. There's a flush across his handsome face, his mouth open as he pants loudly. Oikawa bobs his head again, tongue running along the underside of Iwaizumi's cock.

Iwaizumi does this when Oikawa sucks his cock, when Oikawa is on his knees with his mouth full, so he can't reply, can't interrupt, can't do anything but listen. He tells Oikawa the things he needs to hear, the things that he always wants to hear, praise spilling from his lips so easily here in this moment, when it usually comes like blood squeezed from a stone.

Oikawa still has his hands on Iwaizumi's thighs, hasn't moved them once, but his cock is already so wet, dripping so much precome that it's running down his thigh. Iwaizumi's praise doesn't once mention the things that Oikawa doesn't need to hear; he knows how pretty he is, he knows how popular he is. What Oikawa needs is to be told that he's a good volleyball player, that he's a good team member, a good captain, and Iwaizumi gives him that, breathy and stuttering as Oikawa blows him.

"You make Seijou s-so great," Iwaizumi stutters, as Oikawa swallows around him. "You lift us up to the top of our game— _uhh_ —you make yourself better and it m-makes us better too, we—we wouldn't be half this good without you guiding the way."

Oikawa can tell that Iwaizumi is close. He slides his lips back and forth, matching the thrusts of Iwaizumi's hips, letting Iwaizumi fuck his mouth. The fingers in his hair tighten their grip again and it's almost painful, but Oikawa likes that, likes the desperation, the way Iwaizumi is forcing his words out, like it's taking so much effort to stay coherent.

"Love playing with you, Tooru. Love spiking your tosses. Love you."

The last one might not have as much to do with volleyball, but Oikawa needs to hear it too. He lets Iwaizumi control the pace now, lets him thrust and thrust until he's spilling down Oikawa's throat with a loud moan.

Iwaizumi immediately pulls Oikawa up off the floor and into his lap, jerking him off. Oikawa's so tightly wound that it only takes a couple of strokes before he's shaking apart, moaning, his voice sounding wrecked. Iwaizumi kisses him and kisses him, arms wrapped around him like something precious.

Oikawa is blushing so hard that he can feel his face and his ears burning. It's a good thing Iwaizumi doesn't treat him this gently on a daily basis, he thinks. He doesn't think he could survive that. Even this is overwhelming, but as Iwaizumi presses soft kisses to his lips, to his cheeks, to the rest of his face, Oikawa can only smile. In small doses like this, it feels like the best thing in the entire world.


	21. Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa asks Iwaizumi to ride him.
> 
> (Explicit, riding)

"Hajime," Oikawa pants against Iwaizumi's mouth as they grind against each other. They're in Oikawa's bed, their clothes pulled halfway off, their hands clutching at each other desperately as they kiss. Oikawa pulls back, so he can speak. "I want you to ride me."

Iwaizumi goes still, looking down at Oikawa as he turns red. "What?"

"Please," Oikawa urges, his hands settling on Iwaizumi's hips. "I just want you on top me, fucking yourself on me, Hajime, please—"

"Shit," Iwaizumi gasps out, cutting Oikawa off with a kiss. "Do you have to say it like that?"

"It's what I want," Oikawa murmurs. He presses his forehead to Iwaizumi's. "Please."

Oikawa must really want it, if he's saying _please_. Iwaizumi takes a deep breath, then nods. "Yeah. Okay."

There's a bottle of lube hidden in Oikawa's bottom drawer and Iwaizumi grabs it, setting it on the bed beside them. They undress each other, wriggling out of their pants without getting out of Oikawa's bed, pushing their clothes aside before Iwaizumi kneels up, grabbing for the lube.

"I can do it for you," Oikawa offers, watching him, but Iwaizumi shakes his head.

"You'd tease me too much," Iwaizumi says, because he knows Oikawa well enough to know that.

Oikawa doesn't push, apparently content to just lie back and watch as Iwaizumi fingers himself. Iwaizumi takes his time with it, watching as Oikawa slowly grows impatient. Then, finally, he's stroking Oikawa's cock with his slick hand, positioning it against himself and sliding down onto his cock. Oikawa's head falls back with a shaky breath.

Biting his lip, Iwaizumi rocks his hips slowly. Oikawa thrusts back, and Iwaizumi's breath catches in his throat.

"Come on, Hajime," Oikawa murmurs. "Let me hear you."

"Shut up," Iwaizumi replies, with no real heat to his words. He squeezes his eyes shut and fucks himself down onto Oikawa. " _Ffffuck_."

"Yeah," Oikawa encourages. "Like that."

The thing is, Iwaizumi can't help it. He's not good at being quiet when Oikawa fucks him, and he knows it's not going to be any different this time. Oikawa loves it. Iwaizumi wishes that he wasn't so embarrassed by it.

He likes being fucked by Oikawa, though, he likes the way it feels. This is no different.

Bracing himself with his hands against Oikawa's chest, Iwaizumi rides him hard, slowly picking up his pace. Oikawa's hands are still on his sides, fingers digging into his skin and Iwaizumi clamps a hand over his mouth to stop himself from whimpering.

Oikawa takes hold of Iwaizumi, keeping him still. Iwaizumi tries to rock his hips, but Oikawa stops that too.

"Tooru—"

"Let me hear you," Oikawa whispers. "I like those pretty noises you make."

" _Tooru_ , please—"

"I'm not going to fuck you," Oikawa tells him, breathy against Iwaizumi's ear, "unless I can hear you while I'm doing it. Keep your hands on my shoulder, Hajime. Come on."

Trembling, Iwaizumi does. He doesn't even know how Oikawa's taken control of their pace, but he has, and Iwaizumi just goes with it, lets Oikawa thrust up into him, bouncing Iwaizumi on him, stroking his cock in time to their thrusts.

"There," Iwaizumi gasps out, as Oikawa's angle shifts slightly, hitting his prostate. "Oh, fuck yes, Tooru, right there."

"Here?" Oikawa grins, deliberately missing it.

"No, come on, _Tooru_."

"You'll have to be more specific," Oikawa murmurs. "Or maybe ask really nicely."

"I hate you," Iwaizumi bites out, fingers digging into Oikawa's shoulders. "Please, Tooru, please, _please_ , you know how I want it, please, give it to me."

"Fuck," Oikawa moans, thrusting into him, hitting Iwaizumi's prostate again. "You sound so good like that."

Iwaizumi keeps begging, keeps giving Oikawa exactly what he wants, because he knows that right now, it's going to be the easiest way to get what he wants too. They're both shaking apart against each other and it feels so good, panting and moaning right into Oikawa's ear, hearing him doing the same in return.

"Gonna come, Tooru," Iwaizumi gasps out, wrapping his arms around Oikawa a little tighter as he does, clenching around him, just so he can hear Oikawa's bitten off curse as he follows right behind.

"Hajime," Oikawa pants as they pull apart. He takes Iwaizumi's hand, fingers linking together, and squeezes. "We need to do that more often."

Iwaizumi smiles despite himself, then squeezes Oikawa's hand right back. "Yeah. Maybe we do."


End file.
